Uma entrevista com os personagens de Inuyasha
by Kah Bryts
Summary: Inacreditavelmente, consegui uma entrevista com Inuyasha e sua turma. Eles estão ocupados em sua busca por Naraku, mas acordo é acordo, certo? Terão que responder minhas perguntas... Querendo ou não!
1. Conhecendo Inuyasha

Oi, pessoinhas!

Esta é uma das muitas fanfic que já comecei a escrever e a única, por enquanto, que estou decidida a terminar.

Já tinha postado este capítulo aqui no FanFiction, mas acabei desistindo depois de perder tudo que já estava escrito e salvo no computador (que resolveu apagar de vez). Mas acabei descobrindo que antes de tal tragédia acontecer, enviei pelo email para um amigo ler! Ou seja: consegui tudo de volta! *-*

Aos que já leram, peço desculpas por minha desistência. Mas agora pretendo continuar a sério! Não tenho tudo pronto ainda (só três capítulos), mas seguirei em frente, terminarei essa fanfic e, em seguida, procurarei inspiração para outra!

Para aqueles que estão vendo essa fanfic pela primeira vez, espero que gostem e se divirtam lendo!

E para todos vocês, tenham uma ótima leitura!

* * *

Oi gente! Eu sou a Kah-chan e consegui uma entrevista exclusiva com os personagens do anime Inuyasha. Abaixo está o relatório de como foi o dia em que os encontrei pela primeira vez.

Eram 09h30min da manhã quando cheguei ao hotel em que eles estavam hospedados. Fui direto à recepção para que pudessem anunciar a minha chegada.

_Eu: Bom dia! Eu sou Kah-chan e vim para uma entrevista exclusiva._

_Recepcionista: Aguarde um instante, por favor._

_Eu: Tudo bem._

Quinze minutos depois ela percebe que eu ainda estava aguardado.

_Recepcionista: Com quem a senhora gostaria de falar?_

_Eu: Bem... Com o Inuyasha, a Kagome, o Miroku, a Sango e o Shippou._

_Recepcionista: Você tem horário marcado?_

_Eu: Mas é claro que sim! Eu falei com o empresário deles, o Senhor Sesshoumaru._

_Recepcionista: ..._

_Eu: E então, vou poder fazer a entrevista ou não?_

_Recepcionista: ..._

_Eu (agarrando o colarinho da blusa dar recepcionista): Essa entrevista é questão de vida ou morte! Ou você me deixa subir agora ou ficará muito, muito mal._

_Recepcionista (olhando como se eu fosse um youkai): C-c-claro!Eles estão no quarto 807._

Depois de agradecer fui direto para o elevador, que naquela hora estava vazio. Se o quarto deles era o de número 807, obviamente ficava no oitavo andar. Enquanto os andares passavam lentamente, olhei a profundidade dos meus olhos no reflexo do espelho. Estava tão entretida que não percebi que a porta do elevador havia aberto e que alguém estava me esperando.

_Alguém: Ei, você aí! Se apresse que não tenho o dia todo! Não sei por que estou perdendo meu tempo aqui enquanto devia estar à procura de Naraki._

_Eu: Inuyasha? I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A. Inuyasha! Oh, meu santo Buda! É um prazer conhecê-lo._

Com muito entusiasmo, apertei a mão dele. Aquelas mãos grandes e ásperas me emocionaram. Tanto que não percebi as lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto e alagavam aquele simplório andar.

_Inuyasha: E-e-ei! Por que você ta chorando? Pare com isso e solte minha mão._

Depois do que ele disse mais lágrimas escorreram. Ele fica tão fofo quando vê uma garota chorar. Estava todo vermelhinho. Por isso não resisti e o abracei. Só o soltei quando ele deu um grito.

_Inuyasha: GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAS!_

_Eu: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Não me mate, por favor! Eu quero viver!_

_Alguém que chega de repente: Inuyasha. SENTA!_

Depois de toda essa confusão na porta do elevador, eu finalmente estava sentada no sofá do quarto deles. E segurando uma xícara com chá de ervas. E escutando a briga entre Inuyasha e Kagome.

_Inuyasha: Por que você fez aquilo?_

_Kagome: Isso foi porque você estava assustando a pobre garota!_

_Inuyasha: Mas ela estava chorando e não me largava!_

_Kagome: Isso não é desculpa._

_Inuyasha: Se ela acha que eu vou responder a um bando de perguntas idiotas ela ta muito enganada!_

_Kagome: Você vai responder sim!_

_Inuyasha: Não vou!_

_Kagome: Vai sim!_

_Inuyasha: Não vou!_

_Eu: Vocês podem ficar um pouco mais juntinhos? Só para eu tirar mais uma foto!_

_Os dois: O quê?_

_Alguém saindo do banheiro: Vocês só sabem brigar. Se acalmem, temos visita!_

_Eu: Oi Miroku!_

_Miroku: Olá, bela senhorita. (Pegando na minha mão) Você gostaria de ser a mãe do meu filho?_

_Eu (toda encabulada): Só se eu for muito masoquista!_

_Alguém batendo na cabeça de Miroku: Miroku, seu pervertido! Ela está aqui para nos entrevistar, então se comporte!_

_Miroku: Sango, não precisa ficar com ciúmes... (Pegando na mão de Sango) Você é especial! (Passando a mão no bumbum de Sango)._

Dez minutos depois eu estava sentada em uma poltrona branca com todos os quatro sentados em um sofá na frente. O Inuyasha e a Kagome haviam feito as pazes. Sango estava emburrada e com os braços cruzados enquanto Miroku estava com uma expressão séria e a marca vermelha de uma mão no lado esquerdo do rosto.

_Eu: Podemos começar a entrevista?_

_Todos: Hai!_

_Eu: Quem quer ser o primeiro?_

_Todos: ..._

_Eu: Então vamos por ordem alfabética. Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha: Huh?_

_Eu (sorrindo maliciosamente): Você será o primeiro!_

_Inuyasha (levantando-se do sofá): O quê? Por que eu?_

_Kagome: Inuyasha senta aí!_

_Inuyasha (levantando-se depois de ir com a cara no chão): Por que você fez isso?_

_Kagome: Desculpe, desculpe! Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu quis dizer pra você abaixar o seu bumbum e levá-lo de encontro ao acolchoado do sofá. É... Acho que é isso._

_Inuyasha (sentando-se com a cara emburrada): Pergunta logo._

_Eu: Vamos começar pelas mais simples. Qual a sua comida preferida?_

_Inuyasha: Batata frita._

_Eu: Qual sua cor preferida?_

_Inuyasha: Vermelho._

_Eu: Por que você quer se transformar em um youkai completo?_

_Inuyasha: Para ficar mais forte._

_Eu: Por que você não se decide logo entre a Kagome e a Kikyo?_

_Inuyasha: Kikyo..._

_Eu: Então você a prefere?_

_Inuyasha (ficando vermelho de raiva ou vergonha?): N-não! Não é isso! Eu..._

_Kagome (com muita raiva): Inuyasha, você precisa entender que a Kikyo está morta!_

_Inuyasha: ..._

_Kagome: Bem, já que você prefere tanto ela peça para que sua amada Kikyo (ironia tão forte que caí da poltrona) encontre os fragmentos da joia de quatro almas com você. Eu vou embora._

_Inuyasha (desesperado): Kagome espera!_

_Eu: Você não precisa chamá-la que ela não vai te ouvir._

_Inuyasha: Mas eu não posso deixá-la ir!_

_Eu: Caso você não tenha percebido, ela já saiu pela porta. Agora, senta que vou continuar com as perguntas._

_Inuyasha (sentando): ..._

_Eu: Se fosse o fim do mundo e você tivesse que escolher entre salvar a Kagome e a Kikyo, quem você salvaria?_

_Inuyasha (levantando-se e me encarando com ódio mortal): Pare de fazer essas perguntas. Eu vou buscar a Kagome!_

_Kagome: Não precisa Inuyasha!_

_Inuyasha (sorrindo): Kagome. Você voltou!_

_Kagome: Sim! Não podia deixar a Karii-chan sem proteção contra você. Ah, olha só quem eu encontrei vagando pelos corredores!?_

_O alguém que vagava pelos corredores: E aí, cara de cachorro!_

_Inuyasha: Lobo fedido! O que faz aqui?_

_Kouga: Soube que iriam fazer uma entrevista e resolvi vir também. (Pegando nas mãos de Kagome) Nós poderíamos falar sobre o nosso amor para o mundo todo saber, não é, Kagome?_

_Kagome (sorrisinho constrangido): ..._

_Inuyasha: Solta ela seu lobo fedido e saia daqui!_

_Kouga: Eu não vou sair e deixar a minha Kagome desprotegida. Você pode passar raiva pra ela, sabia?_

_Inuyasha: Você quer brigar? Eu aproveito e pego esses dois fragmentos das suas pernas._

_Kouga: Vamos ver se você consegue cara de cachorro._

_Inuyasha (pegando a Tessaiga): Ah, você vai realmente ver, lobo fedido._

_Kagome: Inuyasha. SENTA!_

_Eu (depois da situação ser resolvida e o Kouga ter ido embora): É... Vamos continuar a entrevista._

_Inuyasha: ..._

_Eu: Inuyasha. Todos vivem dizendo que a Kikyo matou você com aquela flecha. Por que você esta vivo?_

_Inuyasha: ..._

_Miroku: Essa é realmente uma boa pergunta._

_Eu (fazendo um "V" com os dedos): Eu sou demais!_

_Inuyasha: Ela não me matou. Só me selou. Eu não morreria só com uma flechinha de nada. Você já contou quantas vezes eu consigo um buraco na barriga? E ainda to vivo._

_Eu (acenando com a cabeça afirmativamente): É mesmo. Mas você só está vivo por causa da Kagome. Se ela não tratasse de seus ferimentos provavelmente você estaria mortinho da silva._

_Kagome (envergonhada): Que é isso... Não sou tão boa assim._

_Eu: Inuyasha, por que você sempre chama os mais velhos de... Velhos?_

_Inuyasha: Ora, não é isso que eles são? Eles têm que se aceitar como são e seguir felizes._

_Eu: Então por que você não pode se aceitar como um hanyou?_

_Inuyasha (batendo-me na cabeça): Você é irritante._

_Eu (chorando): Você é tão cruel!_

_Inuyasha (sorrisinho malvado): Você não viu nada._

_Eu: Próxima pergunta: Onde está o Shippou?_

_Inuyasha: Ele está dormindo. No caminho acabou se encontrando com três pirralhos macacos e uma garota trovão. Brincou tanto que acabou ficando cansado, o coitado._

_Eu: Você sabia que suspirando desse jeito você fica lindo?_

_Inuyasha (vermelho): ..._

_Eu: E sem graça também..._

_Inuyasha (mais vermelho): ..._

_Eu: E parecendo um pimentão também..._

_Inuyasha: A entrevista já acabou?_

_Eu: Ainda não. Eu quero o primeiro capítulo dessa fanfic um pouco grande, então, tem mais algumas perguntinhas básicas (sorrisinho básico :D)_

_Inuyasha: Então vai logo._

_Eu: Por que você não admite que morre de ciúmes do Kouga?_

_Inuyasha (vermelho mais uma vez): Eu não sinto ciúmes daquele lobo fedido. Hunf..._

_Eu: Sério, Inuyasha? Sério mesmo?_

_Inuyasha: E-e-eu... B-bem... Dá pra parar de imitar o Chad Dylan Cooper? Eu assisto Sunny Entre Estrelas e não vou cair nesse truque._

_Eu: Sério, Inuyasha? Sério mesmo?_

_Inuyasha: Pare com isso. Tá me irritando!_

_Eu: Sério, Inuyasha? Sério mesmo?_

_Inuyasha: Dá pra parar de parecer um rádio quebrado?_

_Eu: É por que você também é lindo quando está irritado._

_Inuyasha (vermelho outra vez): ..._

_Eu: Como você pôde dar conselhos amorosos ao irmão da Kagome se você não entende seus próprios sentimentos?_

_Inuyasha: O-o quê?_

_Eu: Você ainda não se declarou pra Kagome, certo?_

_Inuyasha e Kagome (vermelhinhos): Se declarar?_

_Eu: Ah, me desculpem. Esqueci que vocês não sabem o que um sente pelo outro e..._

Acabei sendo arrastada para a cozinha pelo Miroku. Não entendi por que ele tapou a minha boca no meio de uma frase.

_Miroku: Desse jeito o Inuyasha não vai mais responder a suas perguntas._

_Eu: ..._

_Miroku: Eles ainda não se declararam, mas isso é porque ainda não ta na hora. Eles só devem ficar juntos no último capítulo, então não faça mais essas perguntas, OK?_

_Eu: Você está certo. Desculpe-me._

_Miroku: Tudo bem. Mas você pode fazer uma perguntinha especial pra ele?_

_Eu (olhando desconfiada para a expressão maliciosa no rosto de Miroku): Que pergunta?_

_Miroku: Beeeeeeem..._

Depois de voltar para a sala e me ajoelhar em busca de perdão, voltei para a sessão de perguntas.

_Eu: Inuyasha, tenho uma pergunta especial para você._

_Inuyasha: Qual?_

_Eu: Bem... No fim da série, quantos filhos você quer ter e com quem?_

Não lembro muito bem o que aconteceu depois daquela pergunta. Acho que levei uma pancada bem forte na cabeça. E fui levada ao hospital pelo Miroku, que me colocou em suas costas e ficou apalpando meu bumbum durante todo o caminho. Eu realmente não sei o que fiz de errado para merecer tudo isso. Hum... Talvez tenha sido por causa das batatas fritas que eu comi e não ofereci para o Inuyasha. Mas como eu iria saber que era a comida preferida dele? Ou talvez ele tenha descoberto que usei a escova de cabelo dele. Não consegui resistir! Ou então seja por que acabei pegando uma foto dele que vi na sala. Ele estava muito fofo nela! Enfim... Espero que ele não seja muito rancoroso, já que voltarei amanhã para mais uma entrevista.

* * *

Bem, pessoal...

Espero que tenham gostado!

Se quiserem, deixem um review! Esse pode ser um pedido simples, mas saber a opinião dos leitores é o que mais agrada um escritor!

Até o próximo capítulo: **Entrevistando Kagome**

Beijinhos! ^^


	2. Entrevistando Kagome

Oi pessoinhas!

Aqui está o segundo capítulo!

Boa leitura! *-*

* * *

Oi de novo, pessoal! Eu estou tão feliz! Consegui o poder de continuar a entrevista exclusiva. Abaixo está o relatório do "depois daquele fatídico dia..."

Cheguei ao hotel em que os personagens de Inuyasha estavam hospedados às 09h00min. Sei que cheguei mais cedo que ontem, mas agora não perderei meu precioso tempo com a recepcionista!

_Eu: Bom dia!_

_Recepcionista (sorriso cínico): Bom dia! O que posso fazer pela senhora?_

_Eu: Chamar-me de senhorita, já que ainda não tenho sua idade..._

_Recepcionista: ..._

_Eu: Enfim, quero falar com as mesmas pessoas de ontem._

_Recepcionista: Sinto muito, mas o senhor Inuyasha ordenou que barrassem uma pessoa com sua aparência._

_Eu (confusa): Minha... Aparência?_

_Recepcionista (olhando um pedaço de papel): Sim... Baixinha, cabelos negros e longos, óculos, irritante, intrometida e idiota. Bem, essa descrição se encaixa perfeitamente a você._

_Eu (com muita raiva): Oh, seu cachorrinho desobediente, eu vou adestrar você nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! Hahahahahahaha (risada maligna)_

_Recepcionista: Perdão, o que você disse?_

_Eu (olhando inocentemente): Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Poderia informar-me onde fica?_

_Recepcionista (desconfiada): Segue o corredor e vire a direita. Depois que passar por oito portas vire a esquerda. Terá uma porta no fim do corredor. Entre por ela e vire a direita. Lá se encontra o banheiro._

_Eu: OK!_

Bem, eu totalmente menti pra ela. Se ela acreditou em mim é uma pessoa muito idiota. Disfarçadamente, entrei no elevador, que estava vazio, e fui ao oitavo andar. Enquanto os andares passavam lentamente, fiquei escutando a música que tocava nas caixinhas de sons do elevador. Naquele momento descobri como o Percy se sente quando vai ao Olimpo. Aquelas musiquinhas são muito bregas!

Quando cheguei ao meu destino, olhei para os dois lados. Não tinha sinal de Inuyasha. Segui em direção à porta 807 e bati no ritmo de "Gives you Hell". Ouvi muita gritaria, logo depois o silêncio. Kagome veio atender a porta com um enorme sorriso.

_Kagome: Oi, Kah-chan! Imaginei que viesse hoje. Não se preocupe, tomei as devidas providencias para que o Inuyasha se comporte. Entre por favor._

_Eu (olhando cuidadosamente cada canto da sala): Que tipo de providência?_

_Kagome: Olha ele ali. Você não quer tirar uma foto? Está tão kawaii!_

Nunca imaginei que viveria para presenciar tal cena. O grande Inuyasha preso a uma coleira de cachorro! Segui o conselho da Kagome e tirei uma foto. Prometi que daria uma cópia pra ela, afinal, não é sempre que isso acontece.

_Inuyasha: Kagome, você me paga!_

_Eu (ajoelhando-me para ficar da mesma altura dele): Que tipo de pagamento você vai querer? Um beijo?_

_Kagome (agarrando meu braço): Bem, acho que a entrevistada de hoje sou eu, certo? Você disse que é por ordem alfabética._

_Eu: É sim. Podemos começar?_

_Kagome: Claro._

Estávamos sentadas uma de frente pra outra na sala de estar. Com um Inuyasha preso bem atrás.

_Eu: Cadê o Miroku, a Sango e o Shippou?_

_Kagome: Foram fazer compras!_

_Eu: Ah sim. Como você se sentiu quando foi pela primeira vez à época feudal?_

_Kagome (com um dedo no queixo): Bem, eu realmente estava assustada. Aquela youkai centopéia era bem horrível. E foi meio esquisito também. Quando cheguei ao vilarejo, todos me trataram de forma estranha. Acho que é porque eles não têm muito senso de moda. Ah, e quando eu encontrei o Inuyasha lacrado, eu não resisti! Fiquei mexendo nas orelhinhas dele! É tão fofo!_

_Eu: Você tem toda razão!_

_Eu e Kagome: Hahahahahahaha_

_Eu: Você é a reencarnação da Kikyo, certo?_

_Inuyasha: Kikyo..._

_Eu: Como você se sente em relação a isso?_

_Kagome: Bem, posso ser a reencarnação dela e tal, mas eu sou a Kagome. Tenho meu próprio coração. Além do mais, sinto que penso totalmente diferente dela. A Kikyo é..._

_Inuyasha: Kikyo..._

_Kagome: ... Muito séria e sempre anda com uma expressão triste no rosto. Eu sou mais extrovertida e sempre procuro estar com um sorriso no rosto!_

_Eu: Sabe, todos os seus fãs, ou pelo menos a grande maioria deles, querem que a Kikyo..._

_Inuyasha: Kikyo..._

_Eu: ... Morra e arda nas chamas do inferno. O que você pensa disso?_

_Kagome: A Kikyo é uma boa pessoa. Ela foi vítima de um dos truques do Naraki... E apesar de já estar morta, eu espero que a Kikyo..._

_Inuyasha: Kikyo..._

_Kagome:... Continue com a vida dela. Ou a morte dela? Qual seria mais apropriado?_

_Eu: Como você se sentiria se a Kikyo..._

_Inuyasha: Kikyo..._

_Kagome: Inuyasha..._

_Inuyasha: Huh?_

_Kagome: SENTA!_

_Inuyasha: Ai! Por que você fez isso? O que foi que eu fiz, hein?_

_Kagome: Pode continuar Kah-chan!_

_Eu: Bem, como você se sentiria se no final da série o Inuyasha terminar com a Kikyo? Digo, se eles ficarem juntos?_

_Inuyasha: Kiky..._

_Kagome: SENTA!_

_Inuyasha: ..._

_Kagome: Bem... Ele pode ser um idiota, mas eu quero o bem dele. Acho que ficaria feliz, já que ele estaria com a pessoa que ama..._

_Inuyasha: Kagome..._

_Kagome: Mas também sentiria pena dele, sabe? Ele não poderá construir uma família, já que ela é feita de barro. E também acho que seria difícil pra ele, já que ela só consegue viver com as almas dos mortos e tal._

_Eu: Entendo._

_Kagome: ..._

_Alguém entra na sala: Cara de cachorro, você não precisa de uma casinha também?_

_Inuyasha: Lobo fedido? O que você faz aqui?_

_Kouga (pegando as mãos de Kagome): Kagome... Não posso mais passar um dia sem te ver!_

_Kagome (sorriso envergonhado): Ah Kouga... Para com isso!_

_Inuyasha (morrendo de ciúmes): Solte-a seu desgraçado!_

_Kouga (mostrando a língua): Eu não vou soltar!_

_Inuyasha (tentando pegar a Tessaiga): Ora seu..._

_Kouga (pulando feliz pela sala): Eu sou o lobo mal, lobo mal, lobo mal... Vou pegar o Inuyasha pra fazer mingau! Hoje estou contente, vai haver festança, porque minha Kagome vai herdar a minha herança!_

_Eu, Kagome e Inuyasha: *Gota*_

_Eu: Kouga, por que você não se senta? Posso te entrevistar depois da Kagome!_

_Kouga: OK!_

_Eu: Kagome, como é estar em um triângulo amoroso?_

_Kagome (vermelha): Eu não estou em um triângulo amoroso!_

_Kouga: Quem seria o terceiro membro desse triângulo, hein?_

_Eu: O Inuyasha! É meio óbvio, sabe?_

_Kouga: O quê? Esse cara de cachorro? Eu sou o único no coração da Kagome!_

_Eu (suspirando): Eu posso entrevistar a Kagome sem ser interrompida, por favor?_

_Kouga, Kagome e Inuyasha: HAI!_

_Eu: Bem, Kagome o que..._

_Alguém entrando na sala: Mas vejam! A adorável Kah-chan está aqui! Recuperou-se da pancada na cabeça?_

_Eu (morrendo de raiva): Miroku! Eu estou bem da cabeça sim!_

_Miroku (pegando em minhas mãos): Que bom! Ser jovem é uma dádiva da vida. Por que não aproveita essa dádiva junto a mim? _

_Eu (com uma gota na cabeça): Simplesmente porque eu tenho mais o que fazer, como... TERMINAR A ENTREVISTA!_

_Miroku: Não precisa se exaltar tanto. O estresse pode matar, sabia?_

_Alguém parando atrás do Miroku: Então por que eu ainda to viva?_

_Miroku: S-Sango! Olha quem está nos visitando novamente e..._

_Sango: Kagome, enquanto estávamos no supermercado encontramos alguém que ficou muito interessada na entrevista._

_Kagome: Sério? Quem?_

_Sango (meio desconfortável): Bem... __É a Kikyo!_

_Inuyasha: Kikyo..._

_Kagome: Kikyo..._

_Miroku: Kikyo..._

_Kouga: Kikyo…_

_Eu: Kikyo…_

_Alguém com a voz muito aguda: KIKYO! Tão te chamando aqui!_

_Inuyasha (com uma veia saltando na testa): Shippou..._

_Kagome: Shippou..._

_Miroku: Shippou..._

_Kouga: Shippou_

_Eu: Preciso ir ao banheiro…_

Bem, depois de tanta repetição de nomes eu realmente precisei lavar o rosto. A pergunta que não saia da minha cabeça era: "Por que eu não consigo entrevistar um personagem?" A resposta veio logo em seguida: "Porque eles não querem perder tempo com uma simples humana como eu." Se o Inuyasha estivesse solto, talvez essa confusão acabasse e eu pudesse... Hum... Se ele estivesse solto...

Bem disfarçadamente, fui para perto do local onde Inuyasha estava encoleirado.

_Eu (sussurrando): Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha: SEU BABACA! Se você não fosse um lobo seria um bezerro!_

_Eu (sussurrando): Inuyasha!_

_Inuyasha: O QUÊ?_

_Kouga: Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Se não fosse um cara de cachorro, você seria um cara de coelho._

_Inuyasha: Quando eu me soltar dessa maldita coleira!_

A discussão entre os dois estava tão grande que a Kagome, a Sango, o Miroku e o Shippou ficaram somente observando calados e com uma gota na cabeça.

_Eu (sussurrando): Inuyasha!_

_Inuyasha: Você vai ver quem é..._

_Eu: INUYASHA!_

_Kagome: INUYASHA!_

_Inuyasha: Huh?_

_Eu e Kagome: SENTA!_

Dessa vez eu saí daquele quarto com dignidade. A Kagome e a Sango foram muito gentis em se desculpar pelo que aconteceu. Elas estavam tão constrangidas que eu disse que só desculparia se pudesse voltar no dia seguinte para continuar a entrevista. Elas disseram que sim, o que me deixou muito feliz. Aquela confusão me rendeu boas fotos de recordação! Mas, apesar de tudo, eu não havia entendido uma coisa: o Shippou não chamou a Kikyo? Por que ela não apareceu? Estava perto do saguão de saída do hotel quando alguém falou comigo.

_Alguém: Você terá as respostas de todas as suas perguntas._

_Eu: Kikyo?_

_Kikyo: Soube que está fazendo uma entrevista por ordem alfabética._

_Eu: Bem... É verdade._

_Kikyo: Se hoje foi a Kagome, amanhã serei eu._

_Eu: O que?_

_Kikyo: Darei uma passada lá no quarto deles amanhã para a minha entrevista, OK?_

_Eu: O-ok!_

Depois disso eu decidi que a felicidade vem para os que menos esperam. Eu nunca pensei que conseguiria entrevistar a Kikyo também... Bem, acho que amanhã vai ser bem interessante já que vamos ter dois triângulos amorosos. E é importante saber que dois triângulos formam um quadrado. Ou um retângulo. Ou um losango. Depende da sua posição e tamanho. E já que eles não estão colaborando comigo, vou começar a piorar as perguntas e descobrir os segredos mais profundos de suas almas!

**Lista de perguntas para revelar os segredos da alma:**

Qual é seu nome?

Quantos anos você tem?

Qual sua cor preferida?

Qual sua fruta favorita?

Você tem diabetes ou depressão?

Você tem cardiopatia conjuntiva?

Você vê espíritos?

Por acaso, você é maluco?

* * *

Bem, pessoal, espero que tenham gostado!

Se quiserem, deixem um review comentando positiva ou negativamente sobre a história. Gosto de saber a opinião dos meus queridos leitores!

E então, vemo-nos no próximo capítulo: **Entrevistando Kikyo**

Beijinhos ^^


End file.
